Coming to terms
by Leyton Lover100
Summary: What if you were in love with your best friend? better yet,what if you were in love with your best friend who was suffering from a broken heart? Even better yet, what if you were in love with you best friend who was only dating to get back at her Ex?
1. The Plan

Title: Coming to terms

_Summary: What if you were in love with your best friend? Better yet, what if you were in love with your best friend who was suffering from a broken heart? Even better yet, what if you were in love with your best friend who was only dating you to get back at her Ex- boyfriend?_

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter one: The Plan

Bella's Pov

How could this have happened? I had the misfortune of walking in on my boyfriend, James, with the school slut Victoria making-out in an empty classroom. James was actually stupid enough to try to sit with me and my friends at lunch, but my brother, Edward's Girlfriend and my friend Rosalie Hale told him off.

"Who do you think you are? Why would you think that you can sit any where near Bella after what you did? Why don't you just go sit with you precious Victoria?" Rose asked James the second he tried to sit at our table

"Bell you have to believe me I'm so sorry." James pleaded with me

"Don't call me Bell only my friends can call me that and you certainly aren't even _that _to me any more, no I don't believe you." I retorted

"I think you need to leave this table now, James, before I make you." Said Edward

"I just want to talk to Bella." Said James, which cause my best friend Emmett Cullen to get annoyed and trust me I know from experience the last thing anybody would want to do is make Emmett mad.

"Get this through your impossibly thick head Bella hate your guts and Bella never want to talk to or be any where near you _ever _again and if you do try to talk to her don't think Edward, Jasper and me won't hear about it and kick you ass, Right Bells?" Emmett asked me

"That sounds about right Em." I replied

"Bell…I…" James started, but was interrupted by my twin sister Alice

"My sister wants you to leave and never talk to her again." She said

"Fine" He replied then he walked away from the table.

"So tell us, how are you going to get back at that cheating scumbag?" Alice asked me when James was out of ear shot.

"I have a plan, but Em you don't have to do this if you don't want to." I told Emmett

"What's the plan Bells?" he asked me

"Well, we would pretend that we are Boyfriend and Girlfriend, but as I said you so don't have to do this if you don't want to." I told Emmett and after I said this Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Rose all looked at me like I was crazy while Emmett said nothing

"What?" I asked

"Doll, you are my best friend I'd do anything for you." Emmett replied using his special name for me

"Thanks Em." I said to Emmett

"As I said, Doll, I'd do anything for you, now come on we have class." He said grabbing my backpack

"See you guys later." I told Alice, Edward, Jasper and Rose

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Coming to terms, if I get 15 reviews today I will update twice, if I get 5 I will update once. xoxo Leyton Lover100 xoxo _


	2. Broken Friendships

Title: Coming to terms

_Summary: What if you were in love with your best friend? Better yet, what if you were in love with your best friend who was suffering from a broken heart? Even better yet, what if you were in love with your best friend who was only dating you to get back at her Ex- boyfriend?_

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter two: Broken Friendships

Bella's Pov

Something was up with Emmett he had been acting all weird around me ever since I brought up my stupid idea at lunch. "Em, you do know that you can say no to the plan, right?" I asked him and he smiled

"I know Bells." He replied and he put his arm around me as we walked out to the parking lot after school and when we got outside it didn't surprise me to see that James and Victoria were making-out.

We walked to Emmett's jeep and then he pushed me against the car and he kissed me and not like bother-sister kiss, but like a guy would kiss the Girl he is in love with, to say that I as surprised would me an understatement, but in that one kiss I felt more than I had ever felt with anybody and this kiss was electric.

"Em…I…I have to go" I said breaking the kiss and with tears in my eyes I ran from him and from everything that one kiss represented.

When I got home Alice knew something was wrong "Bells, what happened?" she asked hugging me

"Emmett kissed me and…I can't… it's too soon and… I think we aren't friends anymore…I hate my self for coming up with this stupid plan." I cried


	3. The day after

A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry that it has taken so long for me to do this chapter, but I promise it will be super duper long! Listen to the song Good bye to you by Michelle Branch when you read this chapter!

Title: Coming to Terms

_Summary: What would you do if you fell in love with your best friend? Better yet what would you do if you fell in love with your best friend who was suffering from a broken heart? Even better yet what if you fell in love with your best friend who wanted to date you to get back at their Ex?_

Chapter Three: The day after

Bella Pov.

Four Years Later

The day after Emmett kissed me I was going to tell him I didn't want to pretend anymore and that I wanted it to be real, but he had other plans, other plans that involved him being with head cheerleader Lauren Mallory, and I'd never forget the fight that Emmett and I had that night.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Dose she really know you? Or even Care about you? Because I know of someone that does!" I told him vehemently _

"_Who, because it's CERTINLY not you, I mean come on Bella I kissed you and you ran away from me!" He replied angrily_

"_That might have something to do with the fact I had just found my boyfriend with the school slut" I retorted tears in my eyes_

"_You know that your plan was so stupid it never would have worked, because James NEVER loved you!" He stated_

"_How dare you? You have NO clue what the HELL you are talking about." I replied knowing that any second I was going to brake down crying_

"_Doll are you alright?" he asked taking a step closer to me, but I backed up_

"_Don't call me that- not anymore I can't… I guess this is it no more PS2 marathons till 6:00am and hanging out like we used to because I can't… I went through this once with James and I won't do it again, so have a nice life with Lauren." I told him and then I walked away_

_END FLASHBACK_

I hadn't seen him in four years and tonight was going to be the night; it was Edward and Rosalie's engagement party and Emmett was going to be there along with Alice and Jasper who was Alice boyfriend and Rosalie's brother. I decided that I would be perfectly civil to Emmett after all we had both grown-up. I was getting ready to go to the engagement party it had taken me two years to get over Emmett and I still wasn't sure if I could handle seeing him tonight. I walking back into my room and I grabbed the necklace that Emmett had given me the summer before any of the stuff with James and Victoria had happened, that was the one thing besides a picture of Emmett and I when we were five and we had red gooey popsicles all over our faces. I smiled when I looked at the picture, sometimes I wish things had turned out differently and maybe I'd be with Emmett.

When I got Edward house, Rose answered the door and I hugged her "Congratulations Rose." I said to my soon to be sister-in-law

"Thanks Bells." She replied

"So, have you seen my sister around here?" I asked Rose

"Yeah, come on in Bells." She replied and then led me over to Jasper and Alice who were talking to Emmett and the second I saw him my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Em." I said to Emmett

"Hey, Izzy you look good." He replied using the nickname he gave me when we were three and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and the second I did I smiled.

"So, how have you been?" He asked me

"I'm actually a writer now, and I got my first book published." I told him

"See, I told you." He replied

"Told me what?" I asked him, I thought I knew what he was talking about, but I couldn't be sure

"When we were in high school I told you that you were destined for greatness, or did you forget?" He said confirming my suspicions

"Yeah I remember that." I said, it had been a week before I found James with Victoria and everything was normal, sometimes I missed those days, but in other ways I'm kind of glad that I found James and Victoria together, because if I hadn't I wouldn't be the person I was meant to truly be

"So, what have you been up to, Em?" I asked him

"I went to Princeton and I'm a lawyer at New Moon law firm." He said

"Wow you're a lawyer that's grate." I said

"And what about you?" he asked

"What about me?" I asked him confused because I already told him what I did for a living

"Do you have a boyfriend, husband, what?" he asked

"No, I'm single. What about you?" I asked him blushing hoping against hope he was single

"I have a Girlfriend, it's Lauren Mallory, and I'm planning on proposing soon." He said smiling

"Congratulations" I said but I didn't want to be congratulating him for this and I had no clue why, but I felt upset.

A/N: Ohhhh… I know why she's upset…LOVE… sorry for not updating soon… I hope this was worth the wait!


End file.
